Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device having a power generation function, a control method of an electronic device having a power generation function, a portable electronic device having a power generation function, and a control method of an electronic device having a power generation function.
Background Technology
A watch having a power generation function has become widely used because of having an advantage that no battery replacement is required. In an electronic timepiece having a power generation function, an electric power generated by a power generation means is used by being charged in an electric storage means. Therefore, when not generating an electric power, utilizing the power stored in the electric storage means, the operation of pointers, etc., is performed.
In such an electronic timepiece having a power generation function, an electronic timepiece enhanced in convenience has been known, in which when the voltage of the electric storage means is low, the operation of pointers of the timepiece is suspended; when a power generation state is detected during suspension of the operation of the pointers, the initial voltage at that time is detected; when the initial voltage is higher than an operation resuming voltage, the operation of the pointers is continued for a preliminarily set period of time even if power generation is suspended thereafter. (See Patent Document 1)
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-149848 (Patent Document 1) is an example of the related art.